


Inevitable

by Kerkerian



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 5x10 promo, Gen, Tumblr, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerkerian/pseuds/Kerkerian
Summary: More characters and info inside because of possible spoilers.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own MacGyver.
> 
> I wrote this on tumblr after watching the promo trailer for 5x10 for maybe the twentieth time. I really hope we'll get some h/c at the end of this one!!!
> 
>  _Additional characters_ : Murdoc, Riley and Jack (mentioned). 
> 
> _Tags_ : canon-typical violence, Mac whump, Murdoc being Murdoc, emotional h/c, grief.

The impact robs Mac of his breath. He lands on the ground hard, unable to move for a few seconds: his head snapped back somewhat fiercely just before he collided with the metal beam, hitting it with the same brutal force as his back. He thinks he blacked out for a moment just now; Murdoc’s still there though, and Mac unsuccessfully tries to rally; he can barely breathe, and his right arm won’t support him. The left one was already useless before, he suspects that his wrist may be broken. 

Shaking and panting shallowly because his ribs and pretty much the rest of him are in agony, he remains where he is, dark spots dimming his vision.

“That was easier than I thought,” a voice penetrates the fog that’s threatening to engulf him. Mac blinks: a pair of shoes have appeared right in front of him, and moments later, there’s a hand in his hair, stroking it, almost caressing him. It’s giving him goosebumps and yet he still can’t move.

“But then, you’ve always been a boy scout, right, Angus? Always preferred to leave the dirty work to someone else.” Murdoc pauses: “How _is_ dear old Jack these days, by the way?”

A shock wave of adrenaline rushes through Mac.

“Don’t,” he manages to grind out, his voice a mere wheeze, but that’s probably only what Murdoc wanted to hear. He chuckles softly: “Oh, that’s right. He’s _dead_. Killed in action.” He draws out every word with audible relish. “Blown to smithereens. Now, isn’t that the _definition_ of beautiful irony?”

His hand suddenly tightens in Mac’s hair, pulling his head back painfully so that Mac’s forced to look at him: “Or should I say ‘poetic justice’?” He pretends to be pondering this.

Mac swallows; the contorted position is making his eyes water.

Murdoc gives him a toothy, deranged grin, clearly enjoying himself: “I gotta say though- this game would have been a lot more fun if I could have made Jack watch. Have him witness your struggling and, ultimately, your demise.” He sighs: “It’s about time, too.”

“Jack... would’ve killed you,” Mac pants.

Murdoc snorts, amused: “No, he wouldn’t, and do you know why? Because he was nothing but an incompetent, glorified-” This is as far as he gets. Hearing Murdoc talking about Jack is worse than Mac’s injuries, and this- this is making his blood boil.

With an enraged roar, he mobilizes what’s left of his energy, ignoring the pain and the fact that Murdoc’s still got a gun, and throws himself at the man, bowling him over.

It’s almost enough to make him black out again, because he still can’t breathe properly, but adrenaline and anger are a powerful combination, and more importantly: Mac doesn’t care about himself anymore at this point, he only needs to shut Murdoc up, make him stop abusing Jack’s name because he’s the last person on earth who even deserves to use it.

He punches Murdoc in the face, once, twice, and a detached part of his mind registers how Murdoc is so dazed from the first blow that he doesn’t even try to fight back, but Mac can’t stop.

Cradling his injured arm to his body, he keeps hitting the guy until there suddenly are other voices, hands that try to pull him back, and when he finally surfaces from his frenzy, Murdoc’s unconscious and Mac’s hand is bloody. He’s also shaking worse than before, he still can’t breathe, and he’s crying without even noticing it. 

“It’s okay,” a gentle voice says, “it’s okay, Mac. I’ve got you.” And then there are arms around him and softness, and he sags against the body that’s holding him. It’s not Jack whom he’s lost, whom he wants most right now, so much in fact that he feels like screaming because the pain of his loss is as raw and terrible as on the first day, but it’s still someone he loves and trusts.

“Just breathe,” Riley whispers in his hair, and even while Mac fights to keep his grip on consciousness, he can hear that she’s crying as well.

He wants to reassure her, tell her that he’s going to be fine, but he can’t seem to speak. There’s too much darkness encroaching now, and he’s tired and everything hurts.

It’s okay though; he knows he’s safe for now, and he always finds Jack in the darkness of his subconscious these days.

So he closes his eyes and lets go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm not a Native Speaker, therefore I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
